


Farewell Under the Lunar Eclipse

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: What I hope Sesshomaru was feeling during ep.15. A story that delves into his marriage with Rin and the time that they had together to an angsty conclusion.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Towa & Jaken (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	Farewell Under the Lunar Eclipse

Sesshomaru stared down at Rin and the two small, bundled babies in royal colours of blue and purple. She was staring at them, laying down as Kaede had ordered gently, a smile playing on her face. Sango and Kagome sitting behind her. All were happy and content.

He could not, would not kiss her goodbye. This would be a farewell between him and her. As well as their daughters. His heart already ached for Rin, but she knew the plan already.

Zero knew of their existence.

His family would be hunted for simply existing and his love for them.

He never thought that Kirinmaru would have become so cold. Zero filled with despise and hatred to his family.

The courtesan was mocked, ridiculed, and told a flat ‘no’ by his father long ago.

 _She holds a grudge too long. She has most likely manipulated Kirinmaru somehow_ , Sesshomaru thought as he stood up with the bundled babies.

“It is a rite of courage and cowardice,” Sesshomaru stated to everyone in the room.

She blinked her eyes and stared at him. “I have faith you in Sesshomaru-sama,” she told him quietly as he turned and left.

He exited the hut of the priestess and gave her a look before leaping into the air to hide his daughters at Inuyasha’s tree.

He saw something flying toward him and he turned his body, his side protecting his daughters.

His hour old infants that he loved as much as their dear mother. He swung his poison whip in a wide arc with practiced ease. Jokka cried out in agony as her arms fell away, two rainbow pearls flying to him. Zero’s tears.

Sesshomaru would hide them in his daughters.

He landed and entered the clearing, walking to the tree and setting the girls down gently. He stared at them. He wondered if this would be the only time he would ever be in his daughters’ presence. It had to be for their protection.

 _I have become Chichi-ue who witnessed the first moments of Inuyasha’s existence. But I want…need more. However, this will do,_ he thought to himself.

He saw his features in Setsuna’s face, her colouring and hair belonging to Rin. Towa was the opposite with inheriting his pale colour and white hair but Rin’s face. He wanted them to open their eyes once, to see him. He wondered why they didn’t have ears like his brother, but the rounded ears of his daughters like their mothers proved that they were part human.

Sesshomaru loved them. He reached into his kimono and opened his palm. The gold and silver pearl chose which girl to drop into and he stood up and turned to glare at the approaching nuisance.

He would destroy it.

He noticed the lunar moon.

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Jaken called as he approached.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and watched as Jaken established the barrier. This was the beginning of the end of Jaken’s service to him. He wondered and hoped that Jaken had given Rin some comforting words.

“I shall watch over the girls as their guardian. Eventually I shall bring Rin here,” Jaken assured him.

“Let’s go,” Sesshomaru said coolly.

Being so close to his sleeping daughters created an inner turmoil that he didn’t want to acknowledge.

 _They are safe. They will live in the woods. They will be loved by Rin. Taught by Jaken. That is the most I could ask for,_ Sesshomaru bitterly thought as he flew to his mother’s palace where he expected Inuyasha to meet him.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and Inuyasha bickering as he saw a chunk of the comet flying off in the distance.

“We’re leaving Jaken,” Sesshomaru announced and felt Jaken grab his Mokomoko.

Sesshomaru sped off quickly, his eyes narrowed at the trajectory of the comet.

“Sesshomaru-sama! Why are we rushing off?!” Jaken shouted behind him, holding on desperately.

 _Iie! Iie! Not after I gave her those last words,_ Sesshomaru thought with his breath leaving his lungs. _Faster, I have to move faster!_ He pushed his body into his light form and sped off with Jaken letting out a cry and clinging harder to the fur.

Sesshomaru landed and stared with wide eyes in horror at the very hut he had left only hours ago.

Sango turned to him with tears as she kept back Hisui and one of her girls back. “Kin’u wanted to stay with Rin-san,” Sango said and broke down with a sob. Her children sobbing with her.

“Kin’u! Kin’u!” Sesshomaru looked to see the monk Miroku pushing the debris.

Sesshomaru felt one foot move than the other toward the wrecked little house.

_I should have brought her to Haha-ue. I should have had Jaken bring her then to the tree._

_I should have protected._

_I should not have ever fallen in love with her,_ Sesshomaru pushed aside Miroku who fell back and shouted at him, the words not registering in his mind.

Sesshomaru threw everything, right and left. He would find her.

_Rin._

_Rin._

_Rin._

He lifted a piece of debris and hurled it and saw Rin curled around Kin’u, protecting her.

“What has happened here!” Kaede cried out. “Rin-chan!”

Sesshomaru pulled Kin’u from Rin’s arms and held her out to Miroku. He pulled Tenseiga out of it’s sheathe and Miroku stared at him in awe. Sesshomaru swung the blade and the girl gasped and coughed.

Miroku fell to his knees and clutched the girl tightly to his chest. “Kin’u, my little girl,” Miroku said quietly.

Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rin and pulled her up. “Rin,” he called her name. She wasn’t dead, he could feel her pulse, hear her heart beating weakly. “Rin open your eyes for your husband,” Sesshomaru demanded.

Jaken scrambled up the debris and ran around Sesshomaru and took Rin’s hand. “Rin-chan open your eyes as Sesshomaru-sama commands,” Jaken wailed out. “You said you would be there with me to raise Towa and Setsuna.”

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer, damned the perceptions of those close by.

“Sesshomaru-sama…she’s dying,” Kaede said quietly.

“Rin-sama,” Gyokuto cried out harder.

“Tenseiga…use it on Rin,” Miroku almost begged through fresh tears.

“Tenseiga…can only be used once. Godobo-sama has also revived Rin once, she swore to never do it again,” Jaken rubbed his eyes. “Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama I should have brought Rin to the forest,” Jaken bowed deeply.

Sesshomaru snarled and took off with Rin in his arms. There was one more solution.

He flew off in the night and willed Rin to live long enough for him to do this last selfish act.

He landed before the Goshinboku.

“Goshinboku save my wife, save Rin. Her, our, daughters need her,” Sesshomaru demanded.

The tree glowed and the shape of Kikyo emerged. “Rin has become a beautiful woman over the past several years. I have watched her grown. But ningens live and die. The love between a ningen and youkai can never last. There are too many barriers, too many differences. What would be the purpose to place her here?” The spirit asked him.

“Protect her, heal her. She needs time,” Sesshomaru stated.

“Root head still lives deep within me. You had selfishly stayed by Rin’s side that night and so Root Head had taken root inside of me. But perhaps this a two way deal. Rin had spiritual training by Kaede and Miroku, she has potential. I will care for her and she will give me strength to seal Root Head within me,” Kikyo pondered.

Sesshomaru adjusted Rin in his arms pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “Take my wife then,” Sesshomaru said quietly.

“Do you wish to say farewell?” Kikyo asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin’s face, memorizing the details of her brow, her nose, her closed eyes, her lips. He lifted his arms and Kikyo lifted up and held Rin around the waist. “Rin never needed my words,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Perhaps. But words are also powerful,” Kikyo said gently as she pulled Rin up against her and into the tree.

Sesshomaru sank to his knees and stared at the tree.

He remembered their wedding night. Both had been nervous, but hands and lips were eager. Finally, they were married, they were together and would be as long as her ningen mortality willed it. When he sank into her, nuzzling the soft skin below her ear, pressing kiss to her jaw, he never felt so loved before. He went with instinct, listening to her soft cries and felt her nails rake against the skin of his back. They had moved as one.

He remembered when Rin took initiative for the first time during their love making. She straddled him and smiled as she leaned down, her brow hair curtaining them as she hungrily kiss him. His hands gripped her ass and kneaded. Her body rocking on his, using him at her own pace. It was about her needs, not his own.

He remembered when he realized her scent had changed to that of a pregnant woman. Her scent heavily reeked of him and yet was sweeter to his senses. He had walked up to her and nuzzled below her ear, leaning down as she was still petite for her age. Kagome had once said that happened to people who had been malnourished as children. Rin blinked curiously as Sesshomaru pulled back and placed a hand on her belly. _“You carry our child,”_ Sesshomaru told her.

He remembered flying back with her to Inuyasha’s village. Inuyasha greeted them and then blinked at them. Inuyasha welcomed back Rin and took her back to Kaede’s. She would stay there for her protection and wellbeing of the child.

He remembered he visited often and checked on her little house that Inuyasha made close to his and Kagome’s. It had what Rin and the child would need. Sesshomaru had to wander still, but he would always come to her. One night she had whistled, and he flew to her. She smiled broadly at him and dropped her yukata. _“I’ve missed my husband,”_ she said softly and Sesshomaru lifted her swiftly off her feet and carried her to futon. He would ravish her as he missed her dearly.

He remembered the next time he visited he heart three distinctive heartbeats. He only smelled Rin and his scent all over hers. He frowned before his eyes widened. Jaken was with him for this visit and even the small youkai gasped. _“Twins, she will bear you twins milord,”_ Jaken said with shock. Sesshomaru entered Rin’s house and walked to her, placing a hand on her belly. _“You carry not one chid but two,”_ he told her as she smiled, dipping her chin, and covering his hand with her own. _“That is a wonderful gift Sesshomaru-sama,”_ she said lightly with a smile. Sesshomaru dismissed Jaken for the day and night.

Sesshomaru reflected on all the times Rin said she loved him, trusted him, had faith in him.

 _Why? I never shared my feelings verbally back, but she kept saying those words,_ Sesshomaru now thought to himself in the darkness of the night.

He stood up slowly and stared at the tree. _Rin I will save you. I will end Kirinmaru, tear Zero’s heart out, and we will be with our daughters. Until then rest and heal. When you awaken I will be a better husband, I promise to repeat all of your endearments back to you, and only you. Until then, rest my Rin no kimi._

Sesshomaru turned and saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing there.

“What did you do? What do you to do Rin?!” Inuyasha shouted and unsheathed Tessaiga.

“She was dying from the left over comet that you let stray away. It struck Kaede’s home. Kin’u had died despite Rin trying to protect her by shielding her,” Sesshomaru explained bitterly.

“Kin’u died?” Kagome asked and covered her mouth.

“Tenseiga revived her,” Sesshomaru added.

“But why not use Tenseiga on Rin?” Inuyasha growled out. “Your daughters need her!”

“It can not be used twice,” Sesshomaru stated calmly and lifted into the air. “There are things in motion, Inuyasha, that need to be dealt with. I will not return unless necessary,” Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

“But Towa and Setsuna need you! Don’t abandon them! We’ll help you Sesshomaru save Rin-chan!” Kagome cried out.

Sesshomaru ignored her pleas. Jaken knew his duty, Sesshomaru would see him soon enough.

“Towa…Setsuna…your Haha-ue named you perfectly. An eternal moment, that is our love,” Sesshomaru spoke to himself as he flew off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit.


End file.
